deku the copy hero
by bossrush
Summary: (REWRITE SOON!)Izuku always wanted to become a hero but life didn't want that to happen. But luck found him a one thing lead to another and izuku ends up with the quirk of the strongest hero the number one hero all might but turns out he had a quirk all along now with all for one and this new quirk what's going to happen? (izukuxharem)(storng!izuku)(first story) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Deku the copy hero

This is my first story so sorry if it's not that good will do better in the future.

Story to look forward for.

Naruto the all-time gamer.

Deku has ultra-instinct.

Deku's gamer quirk

"Talk" someone saying something.

'Think/thinking' someone thinking about something.

"Talk" someone yelling or someone really mad or all might.

"'talking'" someone saying something under there breath

Rated "M" may contain lemons don't know izuku x harem this does have oc

Hope you have a good time reading!

Izuku midoriya was like all boys his age (4) ready for their quirk, as for izuku he was setting there think about all the possible quirks he can have.

"'I can have my mom's quirk the ability to pull small objects to me OR I can have my dad's quirk the ability to breath fi…'" he say so low no one but his mom can hear.

"Sweet-" she says softly be for she was cut off by the doctor.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU" she said.

"COMING" his mother said

"Come on izuku"

"Ok mom" he said

"Hey Alice when did you become a doctor" Inko say to her old friend

"Oh about two year ago"

As they walk down the hall to the doctor room for izuku x-ray the two old friends caught up as izuku mind begins to wonder a bit about his quirk.

But before he goes to deep they arrived at the doctor's office door.

"Ok izuku I'm going to take an x-ray on your foot to see if you got a quirk ok" she said softly for him

"Okay" he said happily

She pulls out the x-ray gear and began

"Ok we are done" she says after 5 minutes

"This may take 30 to 25 minutes you can wait in the waiting room or you can go get something to eat"

She said as izuku stomach rumble in accept

"The second option it is" his mother jokingly says izuku laughs softly.

After coming back 5 minutes later izuku see a new face it's a girl with long orange hair and eye all most like izuku emerald green eye but a dark diamond blue color that shines mostly as much as izuku eyes this girl name is none other than Itsuka kendo.

After 25 minutes of waiting and izuku making a new friend the doctor comes back and calls izuku who so busy talking about what his quirk can be to Itsuka that his mom has to give them her phone number so they can set up a play date.

"Come on izuku or you never know what your quirk is≈" she say teasing him

"Ok bye kendo"

"Bye deku" she says before blushing a bit

"Bye" he say not knowing that deku means adorable

'Deku I like it' he said in his mind

They inter the doctor room only to see a sad look on her face Inko notice this but doesn't say anything to izuku who too happy about what his quirk is and making a new friend

Izuku and Inko set down in front of the all most crying doctor Inko who know what she about to say isn't good.

She hands Inko a picture of izuku foot

"What is this for" izuku ask

"Izuku has a jointed pinky toe everybody who was a quirk doesn't have a joint in there pinky toe" she say in one breath

"Because izuku over here has a jointed pinky toe he cannot have a quirk" Alice say with tear in her eye

"I'm so sorry izuku but you do not have a quirk" she say crying as Inko also start crying her eye out as both of then hug deku as he set there with the most shocked face ever

NINE YEAR TIME SKIP

(A.N Izuku is now 13 year old this give me one year also Nieto is quirkless)

As izuku was walking home after getting bully by Katsuki who even burned up his hero book and even tried to burn him how rude!

So after talking with is friend kendo he when home taking a short cut, on his way home he thought about what Katsuki say how he couldn't become a hero he instantly stop thinking about it.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the large slime monster following him on till it's too late the villain called sludge got hold of him and started to choke him the only think going through his mind is

'I'm going to die I didn't even get to become a hero' before he could give up a voice called out

"FEAR NOT DEAR CIVILIAN BECAUSE I AM HERE" all might yells

Izuku one eye that still open look to the source of the voice to see a muscle man with is head in the shape of a fist. He raised is arm cocks it back and yells

"TTTTEEEEXXXXAAAASSSS SSSSMMMMAAAASSSHHH"

A big gust of air comes out of nowhere as it blows the sludge villain away as izuku fall unconscious he wakes up to see the one and only all might looking him in the face the only word he can think of is

"HOLY FUCK IT'S ALL MIGHT CAN I PLEASE GET YO- " he look down to see his note book being headed back to him

"DAMN HE ALL READY SIGH IT" he yells again

"CALM DOWN KID, JESUS YOU SCARING ME" all might say

Izuku calms down and look up to see all might getting ready to jump

"Wait" he said running toward him but be for all might could jump izuku grabbed his leg.

As all might was flying thought the air he's thinking why is leg feel a little bit more heavy on till he look to his leg to see izuku hanging on his leg for dear life

"WHAT THE FUCK" all might say

They land on a blinding close by

Izuku kiss the ground before look up at all might and as he's about to say his question all might yells

"JESUS KID DON'T YOU KNOW TH-" izuku cut him off and continue to ask his question

"Can I become a hero even though I don't have a quirk"

All might is shocked at the question the boy had asked but before he could answer his time ran out and a big cloud of white smoke fill the area after the smoke clear and you could see all might was replaced by a small skeleton looking man

Izuku asked the one question that came to his mind

"Where's all might" izuku said in shock

"You looking at him kid" the skeleton looking man said as he signed

Izuku blinked once

Then another

And another

"That can't be true all might's way more muscles then that" izuku said in disbelief

The man just sighed

"You want know the story" the man said

Izuku just nodded

The man started

"The names toshinori yagi also known as all might this is my true form I can't be in all might form for too long the reason why is because" he left of his shirt to reveal a nasty wound

"This"

"I got it form fighting a villain named all for one because I let my guard down and got this wound it limited the time I can be "all might" and do hero work" the man named toshinori said

"I ever hear of a villain named all for one he must be powerful if he hurt all might" izuku said confused

"You bet he's powerful that why I asked for it to be a hidden for the news" he said

"But why"

"So villain don't attack at time I can't because I have a time limit of three hours and it keeps getting smaller every day"

"Ok" izuku said

"I get it but"

"Is it about the question you asked?" toshinori say

Izuku nodded he couldn't say anything this would be the moment is life change for the better or worse

"For you question"

This is it

This is it

"No"

"W-W-W?"

"What!" izuku yelled

"Calm down and think!" he yelled

"If there's a villain out there that hurt the number one hero what is someone with no quirk going to do"

"I see what you mean but I can still try"

"Kid" he sighed

"Look you have the will of a hero but not the strength of one you go in a battle against a villain with a quirk you could get hurt or worse killed"

"You should become a police officer you can still protect the city that way"

"But I won't stop you if you become a hero I just saying it going to be more dangerous to become one" toshinori said on his why to the stairs

Izuku just stood there he was just told by the number one hero that he couldn't become a hero even if he worked ten time as hard and he was all ready train one hundred time harder that a normal person and I mean one hundred time harder he was ripped for head to toe standing up to 6'4 feet or 200 cm 20 cm short of all might in his muscle form who is 7'2 of 220 cm but he still couldn't become a hero.

As izuku start thinking about what all might or better known as toshinori yagi had said a large cloud of smoke could be seen izuku has thinking about who the villain was and what his quirk, also the hero fighting said villain

Until the words of toshinori came in to his head so izuku decided he was going to go home and sleep. Or so he thought.

As izuku was walking home he had his head down all the way on till the smell of smoke filled the air he looked up to see he was at the crime scene

'I must have walked here on accident without even knowing' he thought to him self

'Might as will check it out'

As izuku was watching he saw the hero's that was on the scene wasn't doing anything and just standing there

"Why aren't they doing anything" izuku said confused

"He has a hostage. Guess the hero don't want to hurt the civilian" said a old man

As izuku made his way to the front not hearing with the old man had said he wanted to see the villain that the hero couldn't do nothing about until he saw the villain.

It was the sludge villain all might had taken care of, so how was it here?

Then it hit him.

Izuku now know why this villain was here and he also knows it his own fought if he didn't jump on all might's leg the bottle holding the villain wouldn't had fallen out.

Now it's here making havoc in the city and not in jail.

As Izuku walk up some more to get a better view of the villain he had seen someone being held by the villain

'Someone going to die because of my actions' Izuku thought sadly but he was right if he didn't go and follow all might then none of this would happen every things is his fought.

Izuku looked up one more time to see who the villain had capture.

He stopped when he saw the face of a girl with deep black eyes that shines in the night with long black hair

This was nonetheless Momo yaoyorozu one of his friend

Izuku mind went blank he began to move, slowly he went in to a full on run as he was running he throw his book bag at the villain eye making him lessen his hold of the girl allowing her to breath.

"Deku what are you doing you going to get hurt of worse kil-" she stop what she was saying after seeing his face it had a sad look on it he then said

"I know I can get killed doing what I'm doing but I can sit there and watch you die win I can do something about it!"

While this was happening everybody even toshinori who was hiding himself in the crowd in his weakened form stood and looked in shock after all this was the kid he just got done talking with about how he couldn't be a hero.

But there he is trying to save someone and he doesn't even have a quirk to help him.

He trying to save someone none of the other heroes could toshinori then thought to himself self that he was one of those hero not doing anything what good of a hero is he if he can't save one person

_(back to izuku)

As he was talking to Momo the villain try to grab him to toshinori saw this and jumped in as all might going pass his limit

"EVERYTHINGS FINE WHY BECAUSE I AM HERE" he yelled

Everyone even the villain look to all might think where he came form

"EVERYONE STAND BACK" he announced

"Detroit-"he said grabbing both Izuku and Momo at the same time

"SSSMMAASSHH" he yelled

It was so powerful it created a updraft of wind that changed the weather making it rain as the sludge villain flow everywhere but no one cared about that they more cared for the fact that all might just change the weather with one punch

After a few minutes of getting ever piece of the sludge villain and everyone clamming down-

"KID WHAT WAS YOU THINKING RUNNING OUT THERE LIKE THAT JESUS FUCKING CR-" said one hero named death arms before getting cut off by m.t lady

"Chill our man if it wasn't for him the girl could be in a worse shape" she said blushing a little at how izuku looks he does look handsome with his green tips in his hair, one could get lost looking in to his green emerald eyes.

"You just saying that causes you like him" said backdraft teasing her

"S-S-Shut up" she said trying to hide how red her face was everyone in the group laugh but izuku who was now making his way down the road not hearing Mt. Lady was a crush on him.

Making his way home her ran in to Momo who thank him for saving her and about her yelling at him

He was fine with her apologize and said sorry for scaring her like that.

Still making his way home he running in to the one the only all might not muscle form all might but the small one

Izuku stops when he sees toshinori.

I mean who wouldn't a hero who mostly had to follow you home to talk to you.

And it's the number one hero All Might!

He also stop because the look on his face was not one off happiness or look of anger hell maybe both who know

It was none of those looks but a look of saddened and hate for one's self

"Kid" he said

"I sorry" he said

"I know I said you couldn't become a hero but because you had no quirk but because of what happened to day"

"I say you too can become a hero

Izuku was a little bit shocked by this that he almost fell to his knees and stated to cry but he didn't he

This was because his mother always said he'll become a hero that was what all the training was for to show everyone who said he'll never be a hero and to show his mom he'll make her proud.

But the only think he can think about is

'How?'

That is right how's he's going to become a hero I mean he's is quirkless after all

That when toshinori comes in

"My quirk is call all for one it's the power of 7th other people power, abilities and quirks combine together"

"But how did seven people hold all for one" asked a shocked and confused izuku

"Well the brother of one for all was quirkless so one for all feeling sad for his brother, he give him a quirk called power storage or the ability to hold power and release it" said toshinori as izuku listen

But it turns out that his brother had a quirk that allow him to give his quirk away."

"So that why you can give all for one away" izuku finish

"Correct" answered toshinori

"Now are you ready to inherited my quirk"

"W-W-What Y-You mean r-right now" say a surprise izuku

"No training first"

"No my boy sense you train your body you already for my quirk" said a somewhat laughing toshinori

'So all that hard work wasn't for nothing after all' thought izuku

"All right you're not fully ready to get my quirk but you just need to train for one more week or two and then you'll be ready" he said smiling a little bit

"Ok" izuku replied thinking if he should tell Inko about all might's secret but stop think of telling her after simulating what could of happened if he told her, she might have an heart attack.

As izuku was weighting the pros and cons of telling people toshinori was written something down on a piece of paper.

"Here kid call me tomorrow so I can tell you where to meet up" he said give izuku the piece of paper

Izuku took the paper a nodded up and down as a response to what toshinori said.

"See you tomorrow kid"

"Ok toshinori" said izuku running home

As he was running to is house he thought of a lie he was going to tell his mother and he hated lying to his mom he told her every little thing in his life but this was for her own good

He was now outside of the apartment he and his mother stay at ever sense that bastard of a father left him and is mom

The resin why he stop was too give him time to think of a lie he could say he had a long shift at work but that not going to work sense he got the job a week ago maybe he meet a friend and they started talking and he lose track of time.

He when up the stairs and in to his apartment room after coming up with something somewhat true and somewhat a lie

"Mom I'm home" yelled izuku not to loud only so his mom could hear him

"Hey sweetie just got off work" Inko said as izuku was walking into the kitchen to see his mom only wearing apron and nothing else

Izuku blushes a little bit which is mother sees and smiles to her self

'Mission complete' she said in her mind

Izuku on the was thinking about anything other than his mother naked body he then replied to his mother but not looking at her

"Yeah it was a long day at work" he replied as he sat down waiting for dinner to be done still not looking at her

"You still keeping up the diet mom" he said only teasing her

She laugh a little before nodding and saying yes

"How was your day at your job"

"The same as ever just me and Alice running test for kid's quirks" she said

(A.N Inko is not fat and short she look like she did when izuku was four but more curves and more pretty also she has sexually feeling for her own son. Izuku also know about those feeling and as some too but doesn't act on then only because that his mom)

"Ok I'm going back to my room for a bit to change into some comfortable clothes"

"Ok" she said with a sexually type of grin on her faces

As izuku was walking to his room he didn't see his mother following him

He walks in to his room to change not hearing the door open a little bit for someone to peek through

'Oh my sweet little deku how handsome you grown' she thought blushing a little bit

She always thought about where those emotions came from it might had happened when he was ten.

As much as she wants to act on these emotions she wouldn't because she scarce he'll hate her forever

Izuku on the other hand has some sexually feeling for her but mostly want to see her do great

Izuku himself think the feeling for his mother come for being able to see her naked which was still a little bit too much for him to handle, and maybe those time he saw her masturbate white calling his name

Man that was a huge Bonner to hide form her than stop himself form masturbating to the sense in front of him.

He was now done changing out of his school clothes when he then looked at the door to see his door open and then close as soon as he was about to walk over and open it

'Man she did it again I should have known' he thought while shaking his head

As he was made his way to the kitchen he saw that dinner was already set on the table and his mother was already setting at the table sweating a little that izuku didn't notice

'Damn she fast or I'm slow to make it form my room to the kitchen and set the table' he thought as he was setting down

While they ate they talked about what they did today sense they told each other every thing

As they talked izuku thought about if he should tell her about all might

He thought this because he hated lying to her as much as he loved her

He had to or he'll never going to be able to look her in the face after

He decide to tell her

"Mom I have something to tell you" he said shyly

"What is it?" she asked

"I-I met all might today

5 seconds later

"WHAT" a shocked and confused Inko yelled

"Oh honey that great did you get his autograph" she ask after clamming down a bit

"Yes bit that not the important part" he said

"I asked him if I can become a hero"

He said no of course but after seeing me save someone form a villain while all the other heroes wasn't doing anything"

"He said y-" he rushed before being cut of

"Wait a bit slow down I only got that you asked him if you can become a hero and you saving someone"

"Ok I slow down" he said

"Good" she said happily

"He met he on the way home that was why I was late" he said while stopping an looking to Inko if she got all that

To answer his question she nodded and continue

"He then said I can become a hero" he said as Inko eyes widening

"I asked him how and he said he can give me his quirk" he said

Inko even more shocked asked if that possible

Izuku then gave her the story all might told him

"Wow" was the only word to escape her mouth

"This is great" she said after catching her breath

"Now you can become a hero like you always wanted!" she continued

"I know I just wanted you to know"

"Also I need you to keep what I told you a secret please"

Inko did what everyone does closed her mouth did the zipper animation with her hand, locked her mouth and throw away the key

She finish by saying

"This secret save with me"

"Good" izuku replied

"Well I'm done with dinner so I'm going to bed" he said while grabbing is plate and putting it in the sink

"Ok have a good night" said Inko

"You too" replied izuku as he walked to his room

As he made his way to his room he thought about everything all might had told him about

It still was a lot to take in and not think back on it

But he told himself he'll save the question for all might

He got to his room and fell into his bed

He thought about something's and a lot just random thing and then when to sleep

_(next day)

Izuku all ways had a busy morning even on the weekend right when he wake up to walking out the door

It goes something like this wake up with your own mother sleep hugging you

Take a shower and lock the door so a little someone can't get in

Do you hair door still locked Do not open no matter how much she ask

Put on clothes then open the door

Let her jump on you and hug you also kiss you but not on the lips

Tell her to ready up

After make breakfast then do her hair

Eat then head off to work/see all might.

As he was arriving to the location all might told him to go he got hit with the smell of garbage.

As he walk closer he saw all might who also saw him

"Ah young midoriya so glad you could make it" toshinori said

"Thanks" he replied

"But what are we doing here?" asked a confused izuku

"Well you see this place used to be a beautiful beach that a lot of people had come to" He answer

"But because of the tiles and people dumping trash it ended up like this" he continue

"So we but I really mean you will be cleaning this area"

"Also this is your training if you can clear this whole area you'll be ready for my quirk" he finished

This got izuku fired up that the fact he had to clean up trash was a little too easy I mean he has a job as a construction worker he moved metal and he was right because toshinori handed him a piece of paper and said

"This right here is what I call the American dream plan"

Izuku looked through it and said

"Wow this plans out everything even what I eat"

"If you follow this you'll be ready for my quirk in no time" he said give a thumps up

"Ok let do this said izuku as he began moving trash

'Damn he might complete it before the time I set that six months he'll finish but we'll see' thought toshinori

(Skip three months)

(A.N I did this because if you read a or watch the anime you'll know what he did)

As toshinori was walking to the beach he heard a yell

This yell was form no one other than a shirtless izuku midoriya

"Oh my-my GOODNESS" yelled toshinori as he turned in to all might

He stand there amazed not until he saw izuku about to fall he ran a super speed to catch to falling izuku

"MY BOY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT" he said

"Yeah just a little tried" replied izuku

"GOOD" replied toshinori

"MY BOY LOOK AT HOW MUCH YOU GROWN"

"AND LOOK AROUND YOU, YOU CLEAN UP EVERYTHING EVEN OUTSIDE THE AREA I SET"

"YOU ALSO DID THIS IN HALF THE TIME I SET"

"YOU REALLY ARE AMAZING" he finished

Izuku just smiled he couldn't say anything he just known this was it

"NOW MY BOY YOU'RE READY FOR MY QUIRK THE ONLY THING YOU GOT TO DO IS THIS" he said

Izuku looked up to him and saw is hair

Toshinori then said

"EAT THIS"

Which izuku response with

"Huh"

"COME ON YOU HAVE TO EAT SO OF MY DNA TO GET MY QUIRK BOY"

"EAT IT!" he yelled.

After a little more time of not wanting to eat his hair he did

"I don't feel different"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEED TO DIGEST IT FIRST SO WAIT A FEW HOURS" answer toshinori still in all might form

"Ok" replied izuku

"I'll just train in the meantime" he then said

After a few hours of waiting and training

"How's you holding up boy" toshinori said checking on izuku after he use the remaining hours to do hero work

"I did it!" yelled a happy izuku

"What you do?" question toshinori

"I release a small smash!" he answer

This blows toshinori mind he was able to release a smash but not one that can hurt his body

'How did he not hurt his body' was one of the thing toshinori thought about

"Good job my boy" he said bleeding a little out his mouth

"But how did you do it" asked toshinori

"I did what I see you do"

"It was hard at first"

"But I clenched my butt and yelled smash"

"An the next thing I know red looking lighting when up my arm" izuku finished

"Good my boy but can you show me" asked toshinori

"Ok toshinori" said izuku as he got ready to do it again

As izuku was doing what he knows toshinori was making note of what he needed to do

"Ok izuku let me show you how to do it"

"I'm not saying it's bad it just needs some work" he said

"Ok" he said

Izuku did what toshinori showed him and improve on his smash a little

This continue for about seven hours until izuku able to smash without even thinking about

They both also decide that the first smash was at 1% and the lasted was at 5%

"Ok izuku go home and get some rest you'll going to need it"

"Ok" izuku said

As he was walking home he just remember that it was his birthday tomorrow

He wondered what his mother was going to do hopefully not something sexually which he wouldn't mind

Skip to home

He was arriving late so his mother was probably a sleep with maybe for the worse

"Damn it she probably cried herself to sleep thinking about all the bad think that could had happened to me" he sighed

As he walked through the door he found out he was right because he found is mother asleep in a chair waiting for him

"Come on you'll going to catch a cold" he said as he pick her up princesses style and carried her to her room

He knows that he couldn't just let her sleep alone she does have nightmare after all

So he got in the bed with her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as she responded by getting more comfortable in his arms

(The next day)

_And that it for now watch out for my next upload

"The world can be a better place if you make it one"

Bossrush


	2. Chapter 2: The copy hero is born

Deku the copy hero

"Hi sorry for the wait had a little bit of writers block took some time to relax and think about how this story was going to go

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

(Next day)

Izuku woke to see his mother still sleeping in his arm

"_She always the cutest when she sleeping" _he thought as he bush her hair while she moved to a more comfortable place in his arms

But something wasn't right when he was about to remove his hand for her head her arm shot up and put it back on her head

Izuku being as smart as he was known that could only mean one thing

She was awake but was pretended to be a sleep all so she could stay that close to him

Izuku just smiled as he thought of a way to get her to reveal her self

"Man I need to get out of these clothes" he said getting up and out the bed

"She wouldn't mind if I take them out right here" he said as those words hit his mother ear she looked to where she heard her son speak just to see no one was there

She looked for her son not see him anywhere

"Boo" Izuku whispers in to her ear as he hug her form the back

Inko just laugh she should have known I mean this was her son after all

She knew he was smart if he didn't have all A's in all his classes THEN she know something's wrong

He was the top student in the whole school which made kacchan hella mad that he was all ways second to someone with no quirk to help him.

That's why there two side of the School the ones who think Izuku has a quirk and the one who think he was quirkless.

kacchan was on the quirkless side given that he knew Izuku or deku which he thought mean "useless" had no quirk sense they was childhood friends so if there was the smallest chance he got a quirk he'll be The first to know about it but maybe not any more Izuku stop talking to him after he started bullying him

Hell Izuku started training after he started bullying him.

But back to Izuku and his mother

"Come on mom you need to get ready for work"

The date was 6/5/18 said his phone so he was out school so he really did have anything to do so he decide he'll train

But his old training had to go if he wanted to get stronger so that the first thing on his list

"'Second would probably be working on-'" he stop knowing he was doing it again

'Stop doing that also be something to work on' he thought he knew it was annoy to do but he could never stop doing it is muddled got him in a lot of trouble

But instead of thinking this he needs to write it do even if he had a good memory it still was good to write it down

He got one of his note books not none of the 'hero notes for the future' that when to at least vol.30 or the 'how to improve your quirk' books that was at vol.20 in total he had write 50 book on heroes

He had more info on hero's that a Wikipedia

As he when for a new book he drop the pen he had in his hand

He saw it roll under his bed

"Ugh" he said as he reached for the pen but he couldn't reach it

'If only I could make the pen come here' he thought

And is wish was answer

As he felt the pen touch his hand

"Nice" Izuku said

He started to write everything he thought word for word with was easy for him sense he did it all the time but this was stop when he drop the pen again

'Come on can it not drop to the floor' he wished impatiently but again his wish was answer but this time he saw what happened the pen stop falling and started to FLOAT in the AIR

This confused the hall out of him it was like he was using his mother quirk

What could be causing this OFA no couldn't be OFA all it did was store and build power in the user

Which could only mean two thing his newly awake quirk was his mother and the only reason was because OFA changed his DNA or his quirk is the ability to copy other peoples quirk but he went with is quirk be his mother

Oh boy was he wrong

Izuku being Izuku he got to work on finding out how it work he know it was like his mother's quirk but what did OFA do to the quirk?

As it turned out his quirk was stronger than his mother being able to pick up cars and anything in the range of 50 meters his mother was 5 meters and could only pick up thing that weight a little over 1 pound

Izuku could lift up 10 tons Izuku being his self as always he called his mother and told her what happened

Inko almost fall out when he told her

"GET OVER HERE NOW" yelled a sacred Inko

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am" Izuku said sacred more than Inko which was funny that he got sacred by the already sacred Inko

About 25 minutes had pass be for Izuku made it to the hospital

He didn't even cheek in he got rushed right to his mother

Who waited impatiently for him

He arrived 3 minutes later

"I-I-I'm he-e-re" he strider

"What going on" asked a confused Alice

"Oh nothing Izuku here just said he just got my quirk" she answer as she point at Izuku

"REALLY" said a surprised Alice

"Y-eah" answer Izuku

"Show me" asked Alice

"Sure" he said as he calm down little bit

He pick up his mother and put her in his arm Princesses style as his mother blush and didn't say anything to stop him

"Impressive yours is stronger for sure but let's run some test to see if you this is your actual quirk we did have some one a long time ago that could copy people quirks he called it 'copy'"

"So we going to run the same test as his just to make sure" she said as Izuku nodded he put down his mother who was sad that the moment was over but she didn't show it

Izuku follow Alice to the test room

"Ok Izuku we going to put someone in the room with you ok" Alice said over the intercom

"Ok" Izuku said

Then the doors open and someone walked in his quirk was just on that add another arm

"Izuku I want you to try to copy his quirk"

Izuku nodded even if he did know how to do it he'll would have too anyway

He first look and him, after 4 minutes of him staring at him it did work

Next he try saying 'copy' that didn't work last he thought of his quirk but nothing happened

He thought about what he did last night then he thought about how he was touching is mother (not that way u nasty) so he tried touching his arm and it worked he started to grow another arm but that not all another arm came two, he had grow two arms

This surprised everyone in the room the reason why was he copied a mutation quirk

Which was never heard of even the other owner who must be dead couldn't copy mutation quirk but Izuku could and double the affect

"O-Ok Izuku try using tour mom's quirk with the mutation quirk

Izuku did what he was told and it worked he picked up the man was the one arm and Izuku punch him not hard with is two new arms

'So I can used the quirk together' thought Izuku

'But could I use OFA with it!' was the second thought

And that actually what he tried Alice already know about his quirk he got for all might she also sworn to keep it a secret

Izuku tried to use his 'full cow' as he called it he only learned it two months ago so he could use it for about 45 minutes and the present of 25 any low the longer he could go he could use OFA at 34 but if came with slower moment

As he used it he only use is two new arm and to answer is own question was yes

"Ok Izuku we going send another person in" Alice said

Izuku just nodded

This time it was someone with a quirk that allow the user to make any type of gas his to control

"Copy his quirk Izuku" said Alice

And Izuku did just that, they then let out some sleeping gas not a lot to knock them out but for them to control the gas.

Both use there quirks the user of the gas quirk he call 'gas-factor' was being affected by the sleeping gas as Izuku stay as woke as ever

They then dispel the gas through vents

"Ok try using all three of them at the same time" Alice asked

Izuku try to pick up the person who name they didn't give and that worked

He then punch with is two arms on his back and he used the gas quirk to gather the remaining gas in the room

'Even is limited of quirk he can use is different' thought Alice as she looked and the report of the man named Joseph grant

"Let see if the limit is there or not" Alice said as she sent another person in his quirk made people Wright more

Izuku copy his quirk and the two arms on his back disappear

"So the limit of quirk you can uses are three but Izuku try to remember the two arms on you back and how it felt"

'_There no way he could keep the quirk he copy if he remember them but just to make sure_' Alice thought

And to everyone surprise the two arms show back up on his back

But he couldn't control gas anymore

"So your limited is three and if you remember how it felt too you can use it again but one more thing" she stop to take in some air and continue

"Can you control what quirk get removed

Izuku just answered with "No not right now"

"Maybe if you keep copying quirk you could control what quirk get remove and maybe you limit will increase too" she mumble a little in the microphone

"Cool" said Izuku

"Oh y-you heard that" she said with a blush on here face

"Don't worry I do that so time to!" he said trying to cheer her up

"Oh that's ok anyway where done so you can go back to your mother" Alice said as she be

"Ok" he said with a bow

"Izuku!" said his mother as he walk out the testing room

"Areyouokyounothurtareyou?" she said fast

"I'm fine" Izuku replied as he smiled

"Good let's go home I'm off work anyways" she said as she rapped here arm around his right arm

Izuku tried to fight a blush away and felled

"You remain me of your no good farther" she said randomly as they walk home

"N-Not that that's a bad time I just saying you got all his good genes" she said quirky

"Like his red eye and some of his hair" she said looking at his red tips on his hair

"I know because I would NEVER leave you" he said with a smile and kiss her on the check

"Anyways I'll be cooking dinner" he said

"And his cooking skills" she said laughing

Time skip to next day

"So when you got my quirk you unlock yours"

"This changes everything we have to do" Toshinori said as he signed

"S-s-sorry" Izuku said

"No need my boy!"

"This just mean well have to train even harder and in fact meet the two men who taught me everything I know" he said as Izuku saw two men behind him

"Meet Gran Torino" he said pointed to a shot man with a yellow boots a white baggy one piece with a long yellow cape and big yellow gloves holding a wooded cane

"Hi young Izuku I'm here to teach you how to control you two quirk" he said before saying

"Who are you?"

"Torino don't play dumb" all with said not looking at the man

"You still no fun" he said as he smiled

"Uh haven't change a bit the lasted time I saw you" the man next to Torino said

He had bad hair that stood on his head was a white floating ring a round his head he had on what looked like a black vest with gold lines it was short in the front and long in the back so Izuku was trying to think how it would protect him if it was armor

Next was what looked like a tiger skin gloves the same as the cloth around his hips he had on white pants and black booths

"Oops my bad my names Mori Jin" he said as he smiled

"I'm here to teach you martial arts mine in faceted" he said with a smile

"Mori Jin I never heard of you are you a hero?" asked Izuku

"And if so he should be older then all might if he taught him when he was young meaning his quirk is one that keep him you-" Izuku had started to mumble before a chop on his head stopped him

"Dose he always do did?" asked Mori who was now behind him

"Sometimes" said Toshinori as he said

"H-How?" asked a shocked Izuku as he looked behind himself

"Young midoriya meet the most powerful man in the world" Toshinori said

"EVEN more powerful them me"

"Hell he could easily fight every villain, hero and the six" Toshinori explain

"Then he must have a powerful quirk to do all that and more" Izuku said

"That's the thing he** DOESN'T**"

"WHAT AND HOW" Izuku yelled with shock

"Izuku you heard of the monkey king?"

"You mean the guy who has a staff the grows on his command THAT guy?" Izuku said

"Yes my boy the monkey king for legend in the flesh!" Toshinori said as he pointed to Mori who was blushing

"Aaah you didn't have to said all that" he said rubbing the back of his head

"Is true in hell you save my life in that great heavenly war" said Torino as he said hitting Mori back

"But anyway let's get to work" Toshinori said as he buffed up

"Yeah!" Izuku said

"Yup he's a perfect person to teach my martial arts **RE-Taekwondo**" Mori said with a smile and his hand on his head

"This should be fun!" Torino said hitting his hand

Seven months later

"You made great progress young midoriya!" Toshinori said excitedly

"Tomorrow is the exam we know you can past"

"But before we finish we should go over and practices everything one more time because practices makes perfect" said Torino

"Ok!" Izuku yelled

"Right first your quirks" Torino said

"Copy my jet quirk then uses all for one with it" Torino said getting ready to fight him

"Right!" Izuku said as he copied his teacher quirk

Izuku could now copy and uses five quirk and if he remember what it felled like he could uses it again but that wasn't the only thing he could uses about 72% of OFA and 70% of "full cow"

Izuku had got a good hold on RE-Taekwondo fast even faster than his teacher Mori Jin

He could uses recoilless style but he it wasn't perfect so he used the basic so when he did go full out he had maximum movement and control over ever since move he made

Izuku had got into a basic RE-Taekwondo stands

"Come boy" Torino said as he rush to Izuku

"Bet!" Izuku said rushing forward

Izuku had dodge a right to his side while Torino side step a forward kick

"Good!" Torino said as he saw a cut on his uniform

Izuku then back up and using the jet quirk to gain speed and using OFA to power up a **RE-Taekwondo: Arang: **that hit dead on in the side of his teacher

"Ack!" Torino said as he flow back but using is jet quirk stop and rocket back over to Izuku with a left haymaker while Izuku got ready for a **RE-Taekwondo: Baek Rok:**

And timing it well it landed right on his chin but Izuku wasn't done he jumped in the air higher than Torino and deliver one kick to the left side of Torino head

Then a right follow by a kick to the back of his head called **RE-Taekwondo: 3****rd**** stance hwechook: **but the other two missed because Toshinori walked forward and hit Izuku right in his chest or so he thought because Izuku palm was right there

They then landed on the ground

"Shit" Torino said as he back off a kick aim at is head and wiped the blood coming out is nose

"I haven't hit him once just what the hell did you teach him Mori?"

"Oh you know my martial arts RE-Taekwondo but you of all people shouldn't take there eyes of the opponent" he said with a smile

"And Izuku don't think of recoilless as something different then RE-Taekwondo"

Izuku took those word to his heart and he found out he WAS think they was different he thought about it

And relates that they was the same that why his body couldn't hold all the power that came with recoilless

Then it hit him he has to uses the basic with out the limits he didn't even know he put on his self

And just as Torino looked back at Izuku he wasn't there but behind him Torino sense told him to duck so he did but the high kick was a fake and was follow up by a **RE-Taekwondo: Recoilless kick: **

"Good but it could be better"Mori said with a smile on his face

As Torino began to fall Izuku follow up with a **RE-Taekwondo: Recoilless Dragon Catcher:** as he grab Torino by the neck a spin him and his self in the air and drop Torino on the ground still spinning

Torino stop spin and just lay there then said

"I give up"

"Thank you for the fight" he said as he bowed

"Jesus that was one hell of a fight and he and he master using recoilless" Torino said as he grab Toshinori hand to pull him up

"He going to be one hell of a hero" Toshinori laugh

"Being able to fight you and YOU losing"

"What was that boy?" Torino said with a smile the came with pain and death

"N-n-nothing" Toshinori quickly said while looking away from is former teacher

"Good that's what a thought I heard" he said before punching him

"OW!"

"Hey you're going to get it now" Toshinori said as he buffed up to fight him teacher

"Then bring it on" Torino said as he got ready for a other fight

Mori and Izuku just laugh

After Torino and Toshinori fight

"I don't understand why I couldn't hit you Izuku was hitting you easily!" Toshinori said laying on the ground

"Hmm Izuku faster and stronger" Torino said looking at the tired Toshinori

"Speaking of Izuku, come here tomorrow at six" Toshinori said getting up

"Yes sir and thank you for everything all for you!" Izuku said which put a smile on there face

"Gees kid you didn't have to say all that" Mori said searching his cheek

"You go get some rest" Torino said hitting Izuku back

"You're going to be a great hero" toshinori said with a smile

"Thank you all" Izuku said waving as he jogged home to sleep

Next day

"You have your hand cloth?" Inko said

"Yes"

"You id?"

"Yes"

"Good you better get in with your quirks" Inko said giving him a hug that he returned

"I well" Izuku told her

**Skip to U.A entrance **

"Wow I know it's was big but looking at it up close it looks bigger" Izuku said looking at the building

"DEKU!" yelled bakugo as he walked up to the boy

"STAY THE FUCK OUT MY WAY!" he yelled while bumping into Izuku

"Pfffff okay" Izuku said laughing a little

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU FUCKHEAD?" bakugo demented

"Nothing, Nothing" Izuku said putting his hand on his head

We began walking but tripped lucky with his martial arts he learned he stop himself form falling

"Wow that's was cool!" said a girl behind him

"Really what's so cool about it?" Izuku asked a he turn around

"The fact that you can do that I could never" the girl said

"Oops sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name Mina Ashido!"

"Cool mines Izuku midoriya nice to meet you" he replied

"Hey izu-kun!" said Momo as she saw Izuku

"Oh hello memo this is Mina, Mina meet Mono" Izuku said

"Nice to meet you Mono" said Mina with her hand out for a handshake

"Nice to meet you too Mina" Mono said taking the handshake

They was talking up into they found the first test area it was a big college looking room

The person there was the principal named Nez

He had said it was a writing test about both what to do if a villain attack and hero quirks

Izuku was the second one to finish right after Mono who was told to wait outside the room

The next test was supported with the hero Present Mic (just like cannon but Tanya didn't call out Izuku for his mumbling)

Izumi a noted that is quirk was one to do with speed so before the test began he had some small tell

Mostly just telling him good luck with is hand on his shoulder and a smile (the quirk Izuku has now jet, engine and explosion)

"AND BEGAN!" present mic said

And with that Izuku used Tanya quirk engine and rocket right in to the cite

People was confused and some was laughing and calling him an idiot but lida

"_How does he have my quirk?"_ he thought but couldn't go in to deep detail because present mic said

"WHAT ARE YA'LL WAITING FOR AT LEAST ONE PERSON HAD THE RIGHT IDEA THERE NO CONT DOWN IN A BATTLE!"

And after everyone started running in

Back with Izuku 30 second before

Izuku had run up to the middle of the city with Lida's quirk and was meet with three two pointers four one pointers and a three pointer

Izuku using lida's quirk deliver **RE-Taekwondo: Recoilless Axe**

A large shock wave came for the ground and destroy two, two pointers all the one pointers and the three pointer

He then used Bakugo's quirk to hit the remaining pointers giving him 13 points

He then run up a building to look for more pointers he saw a group that had three, three pointers

Five one pointers and six two pointers

He jump form rooftop to rooftop

He landed

And hit all of the three pointers with a **RE-Taekwondo: Recoilless first strike: **giving him 22 point

He uses bakugo's explosion to destroy the one pointers up his points to 27

He then power up a **RE-taekwondo: Recoilless first strike:** with explosion and OFA destroying the two pointers giving him 39 points

He took to the rooftop again to look for more points before seeing two people in trouble one look knocked out and the other was bleeding

Izuku rushed over to the group who was surround with ten one pointers, five three pointers and eleven two pointers Izuku hit all the one pointers with a combo of explosion and kick Mori Jin said it was called

**Full Contact Karate (FCK): 3****rd**** Stage White Tiger's Dance:** (A move Daewi uses without the explosion)

He destroy all the pointer which gave him 73 point he stop the bleeding with a skill Mori Jin taught him called **Nabong Needle Ryu** (or **NNR **from now on): **Dim Mak Healing **

"You alright?" Izuku asked

"Yeah ribbit thank to you" said the girl that had green hair

"Mine names Izuku midoriya it's nice to meet you" he said with a smile on his face

"Ribbit my names Tsuyu Asui nice to meet you" she said returning the smile but for present mic said

"Five minutes left!"

"Let continue after the test" izuku said as he rocket back up on a roof

This continue Izuku wound fine people in need by saving them then healing them if they was hurt

Izuku saved five people, two groups of two and one group of three

The first person had a five one pointers and two, two pointers

The second had just six one pointers

The third had one three pointer and ten one pointers

The fourth had three, three pointers and five one pointers

And the fifth had five one pointers and two three pointers

Which means he had gotten 53 point out of that

Next was the groups the first group of two

Had be surrounded by five three pointers and ten one pointers

Next had ten one pointers

Then the group of three

It had five two pointers ten one pointers and one three pointers

All dose groups gave him another 53 point giving him 179 points he had saved 13 people (adding Tsuyu)

You could find him sitting on a rooftop

While the people who saw he must have thought he lost his mine

But to izuku he know he have more than enough points to pass

"TWO MINUTES LEFT" present mic yelled

After about thirty second you could hear a big boom

This woke izuku how was about to take a nap

"The hell!" he said looking around

He then saw a giant robot causing havoc in the middle of the city it wasn't that far so izuku rushed over there to see if anyone was hurt he saw a lot of people running and some who was stuck

Izuku thought about what to do even if he uses engine and OFA he couldn't save all of them so

With a powerful jump using OFA he used the maximum of engine

Then a thought more like words came to his head

"Stop thinking recoilless is different then RE-Taekwondo" his teacher said

Everything clicked he wasn't using recoilless right he was forcing it out using more energy and putting stress on his body he had to relax when he was using it

And that just what he did he relax his body and it was like time slow down he could see his leg moving forward it looked like it was heating up as it moved forward

To him it took four minutes to everyone else it took two second

His leg connected to the robot chest and it split in half so the ground and the clouds

"_**RE-Taekwondo: True Recoilless kick:"**_ was the only thing he thought

Everyone even the judges was shocked

Most importantly was Toshinori, Torino and Mori Jin

Toshinori and Torino just looked at Mori who was jumping up and down and thought

"_And he could do that too and better glad he's a hero"_

"T-T-TIME!" present mic yelled

Izumi was fall down but was using bakugo's explosion quirk to slow down he had saw a girl that looked like quirk was something to do with gravity trying to save him he just shook his head and mouth he was ok with she saw and stop what she plan

Izumi as soon as he landed used **NNR: Mak Dim Healing:** on anyone who was hurt which Recovery girl looked over and saw that they was fine after he poked them or at least that what she saw him do

As soon as izuku was done he was bum rushed with question like what was his quirk?

Did he have a girlfriend?

And who taught you that martial arts at least one person that had a tail asked which he answer

But before he could people started laughing at the boy saying

"He did uses martial arts that was his quirk!"

"Yeah idiot"

Izumi just hit them both then looked at the boy

"I used **RE-Taekwondo**"

"Never heard of it" he said

"Oh that's because only me and my teacher know it" he said with a smile

"Oh really someone taught you?"

"Yup and he's one hundred time better than me at it" izuku said

To everyone surprise

"You telling me that someone out there can spilt the sky and the ground with a kick a hundred time better!"

"What's your teacher name?" the boy asked

"Oh is names Mori Jin and mines izuku midoriya"

"Mines Masahiro Ojiro I just asked because it looks like WTF-Taekwondo"

"Well it is based on WTF-Taekwondo"

"Well that's cool" Ojiro said

"Guess I'm going to see you around"

"Yeah it was nice to meet you Ojiro!" izuku said with a smile

Skip to before izuku gets the letter

"Wow we got a lot of promising student" said one of the judges

"Yeah not to mention Izuku Midoriya getting 179 villain points and 109 hero points" said snipe

"He blow All Might record of 149 out the water" Nez said

"But don't think he the only one in second we have a kid Katsuki Bakugo" said Vlad king

"Yeah he got 120 in villain points" said Power loader

"Hey Toshinori isn't that the kid that bully izuku" Gran Torino

"Yeah that's him he's strong" Toshinori replied

Next day

Izuku was sitting at the park talking to his new friends Tsuyu, Ojiro, Mina, Tenya and Ochaco who he meet after the test Mono was there too

They was talking about their test

Then izuku said he was level he had to go meet his master Mori Jin

They said ok and there good byes

"Hi master" izuku said with a bow as he saw Mori Jin

"Oh hello I just wanted to saw I'm going to be working a U.A!" he said with a smile

"Really that's great!" izuku said as he jumped up and down with excitement

"But the real think I wanted to say was you did a great job" Mori said rubbing izuku hair

"Thank you master" izuku said giving Mori a hug which he returned

"Well you better get home before your mom starts worry" Mori said with a smile

"Yeah your right" izuku said as he started walking home

At home

"I'm back!" izuku said taking off his shoes

"Good you came back at the right time" Inko said form the kitchen

"U.A sent the letter it's on the couch"

"Ok" izuku replied and got the letter and open it

"**HAVE NO FEAR CAUSE I AM HERE AS A PROJECTING!**

"All might?" izuku said with surprise

"What are you doing here?" and if it was like he heard him all might said

"**NOW YOU MAYBE ASKING WHAT I'M DOING HERE THAT BECAUSE I WORK HERE NOW HAHAHA" **said All might excitedly

"Cool to of my teacher are working there" Izuku said

"**NOW ON TO YOUR RESULTS"**

"**YOU HAD GOTTEN 179 VILLAIN POINTS CRASHING THE WORLD RECORD BY 37 POINTS"** All might said

"What really I had kind of lost count with all the people I save" and it was like he could hear him All might said

"**BUT THAT'S NOT ALL WHAT MAKE'S A HERO A HERO ISN'T HOW MANY VILLAIN TO CAPTURE IT'S ABOUT HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU SAVE YOU ERANED 109 HERO POINTS MAKING YOUR TOTAL 286 POINT DESTORYIMG THE WORLD RECORD!" **All might said with a bigger smile on his face

"**SO IM HAPPY TO SAID WELCOME TO U.A HIGH!"**

* * *

Done

Well shit that took longer than I expected still hope yall like it if you have question pls review

Also I was thinking of making izuku his own martial arts call **Full Shoot Style Taekwondo:**

It's just izuku shoot style, full Contact Karate and RE-Taekwondo

I'm don't know when I'm going to introduce it if y'all like it maybe after USJ attack

Well anyways I hope y'all enjoy and stay for more!


End file.
